New Formed Hearts
by OutspokenSilence
Summary: As nobodies regain their hearts, feelings are uncovered that none of them understand...AxelRoxas MarluxiaRoxas XemnasAxel DemyxAxel IGNORE THIS STORY, IT IS OLD. D:
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction was inspired by a roleplay I did with Vampaneze Lady Sophie and some guy on Gaia.. (Sorry if you're reading this, I don't know if you have an account or not!)

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

"Kairi?"

Roxas felt she was the person he could trust the most. On this seemingly endless day, she was the only one he could bring himself to talk to. No one else could know, she had to keep his secret. He just had to let it out.

She turned to him, smiling at him just as she always smiled at Sora. She had a fake paopu clutched in her slender hands, which only made the hole in Roxas' chest ache all the more.

"Roxas? What's the matter?"

He didn't answer her. He couldn't. He just seized up. Could he tell her? Would she laugh? No, Kairi was too kind-hearted, too caring. He mouth opened and out it came, quiet but still audible.

"I think I'm in love."

It felt stupid, it felt wrong. For months this notion had been discarded, unreal, nobodies couldn't love. Yet every time he thought about it, he felt something. It felt good.

"Who is it? Do I know her?"

He couldn't tell her now. Was it wrong loving who he did? Of course it was. He should have just walked away right there and then. But the imploring look Kairi gave him forced him to carry on.

" It's Axel."

Damn. Her expression said it all. He shouldn't have told her. She looked confused. Maybe she was disgusted by it? No…she was still smiling…She knew something she wasn't telling him. With a quick glance to the building next to them, Kairi walked away.

He had heard it all, sat on top of the looming tower. He removed the hood which had acted as a camouflage of sorts, and shook out his fiery red hair. It hadn't come as a shock. For weeks he had told Roxas how he felt, but the blonde would have none of it, spouting the nonsense which the Superior had drilled into his head. He had always know Roxas didn't really believe a word of it, it just gave him comfort to think that he was imagining the feelings he had

* * *

With a quick movement, Axel slid from his seating position into a closing portal, his body being enveloped by the swirling darkness. He reappeared further down the tower, almost close enough to touch the younger boy's golden locks. But Number XIII was too busy staring after his retreating friend, his usual blank expression on his face. 

"Yo. Roxas."

Smooth. The blonde jumped right out of his skin, his face turning a delightful pink colour. Axel jumped down to a spot a metre or so away from him, landing perfectly. No way was he going to mess anything up.

"D-Did you hear?"

Bless him. Completely terrified of what the elder would think. Axel decided this was a good time to play with him, then swoop right in there.

"Hear what?" Axel asked, taking a few steps forward, his arms folded. The blonde was so uptight, even Axel's feigned confusion would probably get to him.

"You….you know…" the blonde looked down, gripping a fold in his coat. Exactly the same pose he adopted when he'd done something wrong. Did he feel he was in trouble?  
"Oh, that?" Axel replied, reaching out for Roxas's chin, bringing the younger's face up to look at him, "I heard every word…"

That was when the tears started falling. The salty tears dripped down Roxas's face and onto the red head's leather gloved hand. They were brushed away, and warm lips pressed against his own. A kiss. The sensation almost sent the blonde to his knees, but Axel's strong arm around his waist kept him in place.

The connection between them was broken, leaving Roxas wanting more. He wanted more of Axel than just that, he wanted all of him.

"I love you too…."

Axel's hot breath brushed past his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Had he really just said that? The tenderness of his touch, the way he looked at him answered it all. Axel had always been in love with him.

* * *

The white room was colder than usual. The walls were less blinding, almost as if some veil had been placed over them. There were no new drawings laying across the floor, except one which the blonde was busying herself with as Kairi entered the room. 

Naminé was like a sister to Kairi. Although they were one in the same, they had their differences, which brought them much closer together. Kairi took every chance Xemnas gave her to visit Naminé, talk to her, help her colour her drawings. But this day was different. This time she knew the blonde would hate what she was about to tell her, and she could hardly bring herself to do it..

" Don't worry Kairi…"

Pale white hands rested her notebook as Naminé halted her masterpiece. Blue eyes hit identical ones. A shock to the system. A pang of realisation. A feeling of dread.

"I knew it would happen. He never felt anything for me. I just wish that I felt nothing for him. The Superior is wrong, nobodies do feel. It just takes a certain someone to help them understand that…"

Fists clenched and knuckles whitened. Kairi looked on in awe at her nobody, watching the torment she was obviously going through. She knew she could do nothing, Naminé had to work this out on her own. Talking would make it worse, make it more painful.

"Bye…" Kairi whispered, taking her leave. Just as she shut the door behind her, she heard a loud sob. It hurt. It really did, to hear her nobody cry out in such anguish. She could do nothing. Roxas loved Axel. She couldn't interfere, not without breaking two new formed hearts…

* * *

Please R&R!

I will write the next chapter as soon as school work allows.

Thank you!  
OS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! Are you as shocked as I am?

Sorry it took so long for this..TT

Hopefully there will be some lemon soon...BE HAPPY!

* * *

It had always been too quiet in the World That Never Was, but the castle was a different matter. There was always the calming sounds of the Melodious Nocturne's sitar flowing down the narrow corridors. No one disturbed him when he played, he was always in his own little universe. Unless a certain person walked past his room… 

"Hey."

There he was, stood in the open doorway in all his glory. His eerie green eyes piercing through the darkened room, staring right at Demyx. The sitar player's non existent heart skipped as beat and he sat there, struck dumb by the figure standing before him. Shaking hands laid the instrument on the bed on which he was sat.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Roxas anywhere?"

How could he have been so stupid? Axel would never just come to talk to him as a friend. Demyx was too weak and secluded, unlike Number VIII who was adored by everyone.

"No, no I haven't seen him…" Demyx muttered, looking away. Damn. Just looking at that stupid expression of his made him warm inside.

"Alright."

He glanced up but Axel had already left, causing the room to feel much colder. Demyx slumped where he sat, his fingers ghosting over the strings of his beloved sitar.

* * *

Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Nothing, not even a lush garden in the sunrise could compare to the perfection he saw before him now. He had been blind not to have seen it before. He had to claim it, before anyone else could damage his little beauty.

" Number 13.…" Marluxia spoke, snapping the younger male out of his little dream world. Eyes the colour of the ocean looked back up at him, and he gave a devilish smirk.

"Hmmm? Oh, hello 11..." Roxas replied, then looked back down the alleyway they were both stood in.

He was waiting for someone. Damn. Judging by the blush on the blonde's face, it had to be Axel. How Marluxia hated The Flurry Of Dancing Flames, how he wanted to break his scrawny neck…

" Have you seen Axel?"

Marluxia blinked. Once, twice. Then a plan began to formulate itself in his head. His rested his hand on the wall above the blonde's head, his face close to Number XIII's. "Has he left you here alone?"

"N-No…. he's coming back, the Superior just sent him on mission…."

"Oh? How long ago?" Marluxia asked, leaning back a little. So he'd just left him here? Or had he chosen to wait? Either way….

"Not long. An hour or so…"

Roxas hadn't moved from that spot for much longer than that, Marluxia could tell. He looked tired and weary, and his cheeks were stained with tears. How had he not noticed that straight away?

"Roxas? Are you alright?"

It felt weird using the younger nobodies real name, but at a time like this it just felt right.

"I'm…I'm fine…." the blonde whispered, brushing a fresh tear away with his gloved hand.

Of course he wasn't fine. His heart was aching because he missed the one he loved. Marluxia understood his pain all too well, he felt it constantly. He was feeling it right now, standing so close…his lips dangerously near the younger boy's…

"Roxas! Roxas!"

"Damn.." Marluxia murmured, crunching the flower he had started to form in his right hand. Of course Number VIII would reappear now and snatch his precious little Roxas from him…

The Flurry Of Dancing Flames appeared at the end of the alleyway, panting like some sort of wild animal. He calmed though, as soon as he saw Number XIII was safe and sound. He didn't even look at Marluxia, it was as though he wasn't even there…

In a matter of seconds, Axel was by Roxas, his fingers intertwining with the boy's. He lifted the small gloved hand to his mouth and touched his lips on it, giving a smirk. His bright green eyes were staring straight at Marluxia, who was practically oozing envy.

" I hope that you realise you should have been on that mission with us,Marluxia…." Axel spoke, his mouth still centimetres away from Roxas' hand, "And the Superior is going to be pretty pissed when Larxene tells him you weren't there…"

Marluxia clicked his tongue, his gaze still hanging on Roxas' flawless face. "Larxene wouldn't say a word…"

As if one cue, there was loud frustrated scream and the sound of crackling electricity. Marluxia gulped loudly, but stood his ground. Larxene wouldn't tell the Superior, she and Marluxia were partners….but he'd let her down..

Axel laughed quietly to himself, savouring the fact that he had the upper hand. He stood up straight, encasing Roxas' hand in his and turned towards Marluxia. As they walked past the seemingly frozen flower-lover, Axel whispered something in his ear. He whispered it quick enough so Roxas' suspected nothing, but Marluxia understood him perfectly.

" Go anywhere near Roxas again, and I'll have to kill you…" 

* * *

Hmm... protective much?

Or maybe Axel knows what Marluxia's really like...

Oh the suspense! XD

Please R&R guys, because you love me...

OS


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this chapter surprisingly quickly for me...I want to get to the lemon dammit...XD

Thank you to everyone who was reviewed this story. 3

* * *

* * *

Chapter 3 

"So what you're saying is that you're jealous?" 

Marluxia and Larxene were sat together on a large white bed. The room was sparsely decorated like all the other rooms in the Castle, but Marluxia had given it his own little touch by painting a couple of flowers in the corner. Larxene was staring at these flowers right now. She was still angry with Number XI and refused to look him in the face.

"Of course I am! Number 13 deserves someone much better than that..."

"And you think you're better? You're a liar and you treat people like dirt..." Larxene spat, turning to Marluxia after a long period of silence. Pink eyes met blue and he immediately though of Roxas. He mentally kicked himself. What was more important? A friend and partner or Number XIII?

"But Larxene! How else do you expect me to act?You don't understand!"

"No, you're right, I don't." Larxene got up quickly, knocking Marluxia with her elbow as she did so. She exited the room in silence, leaving the door ajar so he could watch her walk down the seemingly endless corridor. Watch her walk away and leave him feeling even more lonely than ever.

* * *

They watched the dusks saunter past, one counting, one staring off into the distance.They had been sat there for about and hour, shoulders rubbing, hands touching. A cold breeze blew past, but the heat resonating off Axel's body kept the younger nice and warm.

"Axel?"

"Hmmm...". Axel looked up from the piece of paper on his lap, twirling the pen in his fingers. His other hand moved to Roxas' thigh as he leaned in to hear what the blond had to say.

" I should really head back to Radiant Garden now..". Roxas had been staying in Hollow Bastion for a week now. He had appeared there one day by accident while searching for a missing dusk, and Kairi had insisted he'd stay with Sora and the others. Right now he wanted to stay with Axel, but knew Sora would be in a panic as to where he was, losing your nobody was not a good thing to do.

The elder male let out a long sigh, then turned back to the nobodies he was meant to be counting. They'd all disappeared somewhere, it was impossible to get them to stay in one place and Axel was sick of having to round them up. "I'll see you tomorrow then will I?" he muttered, looking incredibly put down.

Roxas bit his lip, and held onto the hand which was placed on his thigh. He opened his mouth to speak, but found lips pressing against his own. Axel had moved so he was kneeling next to him, and was kissing him passionately. The kiss ended and once again, Roxas felt like he needed more.

"Bye..." Roxas whispered, to which Axel replied with an almost inaudible 'See you'. As the blonde walked away, he couldn't help but feel he'd done something wrong. No, he had to go back to Hollow Bastion, he had promised Kairi he'd come back. Sora was hopeless without him.

* * *

Marluxia was sick of looking for Larxene. He had searched around the whole castle, arousing the suspicions of just about everyone. Demyx had offered to help, but Marluxia had declined in a hurry. He couldn't cope with the extra baggage.

After roaming around the whole of the Castle, he decided to venture into the town. He knew Larxene wouldn't be outside the building, but he was looking for someone else. In a matter of seconds, he found himself back in the alleyway in which he had almost got what he wanted. Almost. If Axel hadn't have been there...

That was when he heard it. Heavy footfalls and the sound of a coat dragging along the floor. It could only have been Roxas, the coat had always been too large for him. Marluxia formed a beautiful rose in his left hand, the thorns scratching him through the glove.

Roxas' head was down as he paced down the alleyway. He exhaled angrily as he reached the middle, pulling off his gloves then unzipping his cloak. Stuffing the gloves into a deep pocket, he carried on walking, straight into Marluxia's chest.

Marluxia smirked as the younger male cried out in shock, nearly jumping out of his skin. As the boy calmed down, Number 11 transferred the flower to his other hand. He placed his free hand on Roxas' shoulder, " Where're you going in such a hurry?"

* * *

Demyx had left his room for the first time that day. After Number 11 had scurried past him room, on a quest to find the Savage Nymph, he had decided to leave the building himself. His fingers gripped tightly onto the neck of his sitar, the strings digging in to his clammy fingers. Leaving the confines of the Castle always made him nervous, but now not even his beloved instrument was calming him down.

The Savage Nymph was the first nobody he came across. She was sat on a high wall, a few metres from the Castle door. How had Number 11 not seen her there? He jumped slightly as Larxene growled and sent a shock down the wall, cracking the plaster. There was no way that Demyx could pluck up enough courage to talk to her while she was in this state. With a quick glance at the blonde, he turned and disappeared through a portal.

Time stopped as the familiar darkness enveloped him.

His young heart stopped as he saw who had joined him.

* * *

Please R&R

OS


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so so so so so sorry about not adding a chapter earlier. Over Christmas I guess it was a little chaotic and I didn't have time to write. I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

He hadn't noticed him. Why should he? He probably had much better things to do than pay attention to the Melodious Nocturne. Maybe he was looking for Roxas? Maybe he'd followed Demyx by mistake, or maybe he hadn't even meant for this to happen…

"Where're you going?"

Demyx's act of blending into the shadows obviously hadn't worked, as now Axel was staring right at him as they stood in the swirling blackness. He was struck dumb, silenced by those mesmerizing green eyes. For a few moments, what felt like hours, they stood facing one another, one shaking with nerves, the other with the chill of the portal. Demyx was awoken by the slightly older male cracking his knuckles as he waited.

" Just back to my room, I guess,"

With that, Axel raised one of his finely shaped eyebrows.

" So that's why you're heading away from the castle?"

How stupid. He'd been too busy daydreaming to realise where he had been heading. The castle gates appeared from nowhere as the portal began to dissipate. The ground beneath his feet suddenly became fully solid once again. Instead of his body floating slightly above it, he was planted firmly on the floor.

" Let's go back," Axel shouted, from his position by the gates. He tugged on them slightly and they opened with a ghastly creaking noise. No one else was in the gateway apart from Larxene who had finally come down from the wall. She glared at Demyx as he scurried after Axel, spitting at them as they walked past. She was in a foul mood.

That was when it happened. They both reached for the door handle at the same time. Axel's hand fell on top of his, and it's warmth coursed though his veins. The door swung open, and Axel stuffed his hands back into his pockets. With that, Demyx cursed under his breath and sprinted up the stairs, narrowly missing Lexaeus and Zexion as they came down the other way.

* * *

" I'm going back to Hollow Bastion…"

That was when he made his move. He snaked his arm around the younger boy's waist, pulling him closer. "Allow me to accompany you?"

Roxas blushed as he felt the elder male's obvious excitement, and struggled in his grasp. Long thin fingers dug into his side and he gasped, his knees buckling underneath him.

"I.. I just want to go now, please…."

In less than a second he had been pushed against the white brick wall and leather clad hands were sliding up his shirt. His body shook, his lips quivering, but he couldn't move. He was literally stuck to the wall. Suddenly he noticed the vines entangling his body, sliding in between the bricks and holding him there.

" We're going together Roxas, whether you like it or not…" Marluxia purred, his tongue sliding down the younger boy's neck which sent shivers down both their spines, for very different reasons. A portal opened behind them, the vines released, and they fell through into the darkness

* * *

" Demyx was acting a bit strange today wasn't he?"

" If you ask me, he always acts strange,"

Lexaeus, Zexion and Axel were sat around a long, low table. Conversation had moved onto Demyx almost straight away, as it nearly always did.

" He smelt different today. When he was around you. It was exactly the same as when you're with Number Thirteen…."

The red-head who had been burning the table slightly with an outstretched palm suddenly snapped back to reality. What was Zexion talking about? There was no way…

Then the door slammed open, and Larxene walked languidly into the room. She threw her coat onto the floor and joined the others. They all stared at her for a second, each wondering how the blonde was going to react. They had no need to panic however, as she was in a perfectly pleasant mood.

" If it isn't obvious by now Axel, you are as stupid as I surmised…" she muttered, picking at her nails as she knelt at the free end of the table.

* * *

Hollow Bastion was too quiet. The only sound was Cid hammering at his computer and grunting angrily every now and again as a program failed to work. Everyone else had disappeared to do some errand or another, leaving Cid alone with the children.

Kairi and Sora were sat outside on the steps, as it was quite a warm evening. They were worried about Roxas. He should have been back an hour ago.

" Where is he? He can't have gotten lost can he?"

Kairi smiled slightly at how panicked her friend was. She had a good idea where Roxas could be, but didn't mention anything. " Riku's gone to look for him. I'm sure they'll both be back in a few minutes."

Sora wasn't listening, he was too busy staring at the portal which was opening a few metres in front of them. The keyblade started to form in his hand, but it disintegrated when he saw Roxas appear, with someone else behind him. Marluxia.

The blonde's eyes widened as gloved hands forced their way under his shirt from behind, and hot breath brushed against his ear. " See you tomorrow…" Marluxia whispered, giving the younger boy a peck on the cheek then stepping backwards into the portal.

Kairi looked on with disgust, for all she knew, Roxas had already moved on from the man he said he loved so much. She spotted Riku walking back towards them, and jumped up. She ran to him, her bag bouncing against her hip, and lead the boy away again by the arm.

" Roxas… you…" Sora started, trying to talk to his nobody as he entered the house.

"Leave me alone," the blond muttered, his voice muffled by oncoming tears.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnn!

Hands up who saw something like this coming!

The lemon is getting closer and closer. SQUEE!

Please R&R like you have been doing. Your reviews are all so kind!

OS 


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for not finishing this chapter sooner! I kept forgetting then procrastinating... but now it's done! Umm.. enjoy I guess! :)

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" Roxas heard Aerith calling as he found his way down the stairs. Everyone else was sat around a long table, tucking into an assortment of different foods. His stomach turned. Eating was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I set some aside for you," Kairi whispered as Roxas was forced to sit down next to her. He feigned a smile just for her. Her fingers wrapped around his under the table, and gave his hand a small squeeze.

" If you want to leave, just go. I'm sure Aerith won't mind,".

Then he saw it. There was Naminé's smile. With that, he suddenly felt so much better, more confident. Naminé had always had that effect on him, that's why they had always been together…until Axel became his lover…

That was when he stood up suddenly, sending a fork clattering along that table. Leon raised an eyebrow as Sora nearly choked on his tea. Kicking himself mentally, Roxas bowed slightly and ran out the room, leaving everyone completely dumbfounded.

" I'll go get a mop…" Aerith broke the silence, looking down at Sora's shattered cup on the floor.

* * *

The White Room was empty. A few drawings and a broken crayon lay strewn across the desk. There was no sign of forced entry. It seemed that Naminé had just got up and left. Hearing a couple of Sorcerer Nobodies scurry by, Roxas knew exactly who was pacing the halls.

"Superior!" he cried, leaning out of the doorway. Xemnas was in fact strolling down the hallway with Number VII in tow. Sadly, neither of them heard him, they were too busy getting on with their duties. There was no one else around. Not even… Axel…

Kairi hadn't mentioned anything. Nobody had said anything to him! He hit his head against the wall angrily, cursing his stupidity. It was all his fault, he'd been oblivious to Naminé's feelings, he hadn't thought about this would effect her…

He thrust his head forward again, but this time it came in contact with something softer than concrete. A leather coated hand. Looking up bleary eyed, his deep blue eyes meeting those familiar green ones.

" You'll forget me again if you keep doing that," Axel half-joked as he moved his hand to the younger nobody's cheek. Roxas grabbed his hand, pushing it away.

" This love, it's just hurting everyone isn't it?" Roxas asked, glancing back into Naminé's empty room. Marluxia, Naminé, Demyx, they were all affected by this and none of them were happy. He now understood why Nobodies weren't meant to have feelings, Xemnas had been right, emotions made everything difficult…

Before Axel could reply there was a girly scream and a cackle from down the corridor, along with a crackling of electricity. A water clone sprinted past, with the real Demyx tagging along behind. The sound of lightning echoed down the corridor again as Demyx ran, whimpering, into one of the rooms.

" Sometimes I wonder… why some people even try to fit in at all…" Larxene spat, having made her way up to the couple, electricity still surging from her knuckledusters. With that said she carried on round the corner, almost slipping on the puddles left by the Water Clone, but regained her composure.

When Axel moved his hand to the side to touch Roxas, his large hand found nothing but thin air. The boy had gone…

* * *

The weather outside the Castle had made a turn for the worse. Rain was bouncing off the pavement as Roxas paced down the street, almost unrecognisable due to his hood. The coat was even heavier due to the rain so his movement was sluggish and painfully slow. He had no idea where he was going, but the action inside the Castle was getting far too much for him. He needed time to himself, time away from the other member of the Organization, time away from all the disputes and arguments. Not even a journey to Twilight Town would give him space to think, Seifer would be on his case in a shot. No, he just needed to walk these streets, where the only other beings around had no voices, and could be destroyed with one swing of a keyblade.

That was why he was so shocked when he felt something rush up at him from behind. Before he could summon his keyblades more and more of these things appeared, grabbing onto his body. He let out an angered cry as he was thrown roughly against the wall. The things binding him there… they were thorns..  
" No…" he whispered, it suddenly dawning on him what was happening.

Footsteps echoed down the alleyway.

Finally this story is getting somewhere! XD

Please R&R like you always do! Thanks for reading!

OS


End file.
